Pétalas  Ao Vento
by Kahhh
Summary: "Continuação de Areias ao Vento"  Em meio a guerra, sentimentos fortes são descartados para só assim vencer o inimigo. Mas o que fazer quando se está em uma corda bamba, dividida entre duas paixões.


**SINOPSE:**"Continuação de Areias ao Vento"

Em meio a guerra, sentimentos fortes são descartados para só assim vencer o inimigo. Mas o que fazer quando se está em uma corda bamba, dividida entre duas paixões. Tendo vaga percepção de que se escolher o errado vai sofrer as consequências pro resto da vida, onde o arrependimento e a infelicidade permanecerão para sempre em seu coração.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

**Para poder entender essa história, deve-ser ler a fic Areias ao Vento.**

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***PÉTALAS AO VENTO!***

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura olhou para o horizonte e seus olhos brilharam maravilhados; o Sol nascia timidamente por entre as montanhas iluminando aos poucos a copa das árvores. Sorriu com a beleza da natureza, que sempre surpreende quando resolve fazer seu espetáculo deixando qualquer ser vivo com o olhar radiante enquanto assiste de camarim o grande show que ela proporciona ao mundo.<p>

Virou-se para trás quando ouviu um ruído discreto atrás de si e sorriu ao ver o ruivo sair da caverna onde passaram a noite. Ele caminhava a passos leves, aproximando-se dela.

– Como está? – Perguntou, demonstrando preocupação após os últimos acontecimentos.

Gaara mantinha a expressão séria de sempre, mas quem conhecia bem o Kazekage, que agora era o general da aliança shinobi, sabe que ele disfarça muito bem suas tristezas, aparentando não querer incomodar ninguém com suas angustias e problemas.

– Eu estou bem, obrigado – Respondeu suavemente.

Sakura ficou fitando-o por um tempo. Ele estava meio pensativo e sua expressão demonstrava querer tranquilidade; nada de perguntas ou conversas formais. Suspirou por entender sua reação, acabara de rever seu pai, mas infelizmente tiveram que lutar um contra o outro.

_"Esse Edo Tensei serviu para alguma coisa afinal"_, pensou a kunoichi recordando-se da conversa que e o ruivo tivera com seu pai, esclarecendo certos fatos que fez Gaara ficar frágil diante da situação. Vê-lo daquele jeito, derramando lágrimas sorrateiras, fora algo que ela nunca seria capaz de esquecer. Foi a primeira vez que o viu chorar. No momento em que estava ouvindo as palavras de seu pai, contando a ele sobre sua vida e o quanto sua mãe o amava, mesmo muitos dizendo o contrário.

Ela suspirou recordando-se de um pequeno incidente; o beijo. Sim... Sakura ficou perdida em pensamentos, agora com as imagens que reinavam. Os lábios macios prensados ao seus, a mão alva segurando sua cintura e puxando seu corpo para mais perto, apertando os fios de seu cabelo para dar mais proporção ao beijo. O coração disparou no peito com tais lembranças. Será que aconteceria novamente? Ela iria sentir o gosto de seu beijo em outras ocasiões? O que aconteceu fora apenas pelo momento? Perguntas confusas invadiam sua mente deixando-a mais nervosa enquanto permanecia ao lado do ruivo.

– Sakura... – A kunoichi corou com aquele olhar frio sobre ela. Os mesmos olhos que permaneceram fechados enquanto apreciava o calor do corpo contra o seu, beijando-a com vontade, intensamente.

Balançou a cabeça desapontada consigo mesma, onde já se viu! Ter esses pensamentos perto de alguém como ele, que agora era admirado e respeitado por todos

– É melhor irmos encontrar nosso grupo, me perdi do bushin de Naruto, ele deve estar preocupado – Sakura meneou a cabeça concordando.

Ela admirava a amizade que havia entre os dois; algo que nunca iria acabar, empreitando assim a aliança entre Suna e Konoha, que ficava mais forte a cada dia.

Os dois agora saltavam de galho em galho atentos, apesar de terem derrotado aqueles que obtinham um sentimento forte. Poderia haver outros por ai, um ataque surpresa era algo que ambos odiavam e não estavam a fim de lutar com outro ninja cujos movimentos eram controlados por Kabuto. Dificilmente ele deixaria um de seus subordinados zumbis andarem por ai por conta própria, era uma guerra, era tudo ou nada!

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha ao olhar para baixo, reconhecendo uma silhueta que estava caminhando calmamente pela floresta.

– Kankuro! – Ela chamou o nome do homem que, após ouvi-la, olhou para cima e acenou com a mão.

Gaara manteve a expressão séria após olhar para o irmão mais velho. Estava sendo imprudente caminhar sozinho em meio à guerra.

Gaara e Sakura desceram das árvores, se dirigindo até o manipulador de marionetes.

– O que faz aqui sozinho Kankuro, cadê seu grupo? - Perguntou animada por encontrar alguém que conheciam perambulando pela floresta.

– Me perdi deles enquanto lutava contra Sasori - Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa.

– Sasori! Ele também foi revivido pelo Edo Tensei? – Sakura surpreendeu-se após vê-lo balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo. Ela rogou aos céus por não ter se encontrado com ele, senão estaria perdida.

– Gaara, como você está? Fiquei sabendo do nosso pai. – Gaara manteve a carranca. Estranhou a pergunta de Kakuro. Ninguém sabia que ele estava lutando contra seu pai, certo?

– Gaara, o que há com você? Responde a ele – Sakura não gostou do comportamento hostil do ninja em relação ao seu irmão – Gaara?

O ruivo radicalmente mudou sua expressão, e a areia se agitou sorrateira dentro da cabaça até sair fazendo com que Kankuro segurasse na mão a tampa que saltou em sua direção.

– Gaara, o que houve? – Kankuro perguntou oferecendo a tampa da cabaça, ao que o ruivo ignorou completamente.

A areia, com rapidez, avançou em direção ao rapaz que arregalou os olhos desviando do ataque.

– Gaara, ficou maluco! – Sakura segurou o braço do ruivo na intenção de pará-lo – Ele é seu irmão Gaara – Entrou na sua frente, em uma tentativa frustrante de impedir mais ataques contra Kankuro.

Sakura virou-se bruscamente para trás após ouvir um grito, deparou-se com a areia envolvendo o corpo de Kankuro, perto de seus pés, havia um buraco no chão por onde a areia saia cobrindo por completo o corpo do jovem.

– GAARA! PARA COM ISSO! – Berrou exasperada já adivinhando o próximo ataque dele – GAARA, É SEU IRMÃO! - O desespero tornou-se inevitável diante da situação.

– Sakura! – Ela parou de sacudi-lo após o próprio lançar-lhe um olhar amedrontador – Esse não é o Kankuro!

– Como é que é! – Ficou atônita com as palavras que lhe foram dirigidas – Gaara, você está bem? – Perguntou para o ruivo achando que ele estava delirando.

– Quem é você? – Indiferente, esticou o braço ameaçando dar o ultimo golpe. Sakura ficou em pânico.

– Gaara...

– Olha bem para ele Sakura! – Estava cansado de ouvir os apelos da garota – Como soube que lutei contra meu pai, se estávamos a sós no campo de batalha! – Realmente, Gaara tinha razão, ela não havia parado para pensar nisso - Kankuro é mais forte e é mais alto, você é péssimo se tratando de cópias – Sakura observou o homem a sua frente mais detalhadamente e notou que ele era bem mais baixo e magro. Como pudera ser tão estúpida? Chegando ao ponto de não perceber isso, logo ela, que era especialista nessa área.

Sakura ficou ao lado de Gaara em posição de ataque.

O desconhecido foi voltando a sua forma verdadeira após ser descoberto. Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas após ver uma silhueta na cor preta a sua frente.

– O que significa isso?

Sakura foi ignorada, mas por uma boa razão, porque o ruivo segurou gradativamente em sua cintura após detectar um papel bomba no corpo do individuo. Ela caiu no chão e Gaara ficou por cima dela. Por fim a explosão se fez presente.

O estrondo ecoou pela floresta. Sakura percebeu que foram protegidos pelo escudo de areia, tentou se mover, mas arrependeu-se, pois ambos ficaram em uma posição, digamos, constrangedora.

A ninja enrubesceu quando encarou os olhos que a fitavam. O coração disparou dentro do peito quando ele mexeu o corpo piorando a situação que já era delicada. Respirou fundo e ignorou as sensações prazerosas que tomavam seu corpo, tentou sair dessa situação movendo-se mais uma vez, erguendo a cabeça ao apoiar-se nos cotovelos. Parou. Seu rosto estava tão próximo de Gaara que ela sentiu seus lábios tocarem levemente os dele. Sua respiração falhou e ficou trêmula, ela queria beijá-lo de novo, saciar a vontade de tê-lo em seus braços, como anteriormente.

Aproximou-se e fechou os olhos, pousou a mão em sua face pálida sentindo toda a maciez da pele transparente. Sorriu contente por ele não estar impedindo-a de cometer tal ato.

– Kazekage-sama.

Os dois despertam para realidade após ouvir uma voz que para Sakura soava familiar. Gaara levantou-se primeiro se recompondo e ajudou a ninja a se levantar. O ruivo desfez o escudo de areia e os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao ver o homem a sua frente.

–Yamato-sensei – Falou contente ao ver seu atual sensei sorrir para si, após vê-la caminhar até ele.

Gaara olhou a sua volta; várias árvores estavam caídas, no chão havia uma enorme cratera. Olhou para Sakura que conversava animada com Yamato.

– Sakura! – Ela olhou para o ruivo que encarava Yamato – Saia de perto dele, não sabemos se é um desses clones. – A ninja tremeu e olhou para o lado, os pedaços do desconhecido estavam espalhados pelo chão.

– Quanto a isso não se preocupe Kazekage-sama, Zetsu só é capaz de fazer cópias daqueles que não possui Kekkei Genkai – Yamato esclareceu deixando o ruivo mais aliviado.

– Então você o conhece? – Perguntou caminhando até o ninja, observando os pedaços do corpo de Zetsu.

– Sim, é um dos membros da Akatsuki. Ele pode fazer cópias de outros ninjas para se infiltrar em território inimigo, se divide em duas partes, o corpo branco e preto. Pelo visto foram atacados pelo Zetsu preto.

– Quanto a suas técnicas? – Gaara perguntou na tentativa de obter mais informações sobre o suposto Akatsuki.

– Não sabemos nada sobre isso, a única informação que tivemos foi que é um ninja espião, só!

– E como nos encontrou? – Perguntou curioso.

– Eu ouvi uma explosão nessa direção e senti seu chakra, então decidi averiguar – Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Yamato-san – O ninja olhou para o rapaz que surgiu em meio ao arbusto correndo até ele – Conseguimos capturar Sasuke... – Arregalou os olhos quando notou a presença de Sakura - ...Uchiha – Arrependeu-se logo em seguida após notar uma mudança repentina na expressão da rosada.

– Sasuke...

– Kotetsu, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez! – Rebateu Yamato desapontado com a atitude radical do ninja descuidado.

– Er... Foi mal, não sabia que ela estava aqui – Tentou se defender com um sorriso desconcertado nos lábios.

Sakura rapidamente, aproximou-se de Kotetsu com um brilho no olhar.

– Onde ele está? – Perguntou deixando o rapaz sem reação – Diga, por favor.

– Sakura – A kunoichi olhou para ruivo – Esqueça o Sasuke agora, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer – Sakura não gostou do comentário.

– Gaara! Preciso vê-lo, saber se está bem...

– Você deveria se preocupar consigo mesma, estamos em uma guerra Sakura, aqui ninguém tem pena de ninguém, é matar ou morrer – Sakura sentiu-se ofendida com as palavras do ruivo e ignorou, olhando agora para Kotetsu que estava totalmente sem graça.

– Kotetsu, diga onde Sasuke está? Preciso ir até ele.

Gaara segurou o braço delicado da kunoichi e puxou com força, colando seus corpos.

– Não vou permitir que saia sozinha – A ninja ficou irritada com a sua atitude. Desde quando era uma garotinha indefesa necessitando de proteção? Encarou profundamente aqueles olhos, o desafiando.

– Você não manda em mim – Rebateu gradativamente.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, ignorando a proximidade demasiada por estarem nervosos.

Sakura não conseguia entender sua reação, ele apertava seu braço numa tentativa frustrante de impedi-la. Mas por quê? Com certeza não a deixaria sair de perto dele, principalmente se fosse para ver Sasuke. Mas ela não desistiria, nem que isso gerasse brigas e discussões entre os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Em breve atualizo.<p>

Kissuss!


End file.
